


Exclusive

by Donya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A bit of Stony, Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Tabloids, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: Tabloid journalists don't have time to catch their breath when Tony Stark first breaks up with his secret superhero boyfriend, then starts dating Loki.





	1. Chapter 1

**'You don't deserve anyone good.' Explosive footage of Tony Stark and Captain America has emerged sending the internet into a frenzy**

By GOTH GOTHERSON for DAILY CELEBRITY CRAP

 

They had protected us from the extraterrestrial evil for years and no one even suspected the nature of their relationship. Until a famous Youtuber Alexander von Gruba Pupka, 21, posted a video of the two heroes arguing outside his parents' restaurant. The three-minute footage shows Steve Rogers, 98, and Tony Stark, 46, in the middle of a heated argument.  

The three-minute footage has appeared on the internet yesterday. The quality of the recording is far from crystal clear, yet there is no doubt about the identity of the two men or the words they exchanged.

Captain America loudly informed Tony Stark that their secret romance is 'over' and explained it by calling him 'shallow', 'destructive', 'devoid of morals and ethics', 'not good enough for anyone'  and 'a disappointment'. He also advised Stark to 'stay away from good people,' as he is bound to 'ruin everything he touches'. Rogers ended his emotional outburst by expressing his concern for Stark's future, saying that his 'excessive drinking and lack of self-control' pose more danger to his well-being than any of their enemies. 

Tony Stark said he had enough of being constantly compared to Bucky, Rogers' brain-washed friend.

Von Gruba Pupka claims he had no intention of violating the two heroes' privacy and insists the footage was just a part of his daily vlog 'Squeezing Pupka'. 

Representatives for Tony Stark and Steven Rogers has all been contacted. A spokesperson for Tony Stark declined to comment.

 

**Top comments**

_Tłusty Zadik_ Fake. 

 _Fujka_ Well, truth hurts, Tony.

 _Kluski z makiem_  Such a classy breakup. Von Gruba Pupka is a dick for posting that video, I hope they sue him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Smiling again. Two years after the very public break up with Steve Rogers, Tony Stark is 'happily in love'**

By CORAL GRIMES for CELEBRITY PUKE

 

It only took him two whole years to get over Captain America. The Avenger billionaire is now 'in a new relationship,' a source exclusively told Celebrity Puke.

Not many fans thought Stark could cope with the stress of the painful split from Rogers in any other way than emptying one bottle after another. But against the odds, since last October, the troubled only son of Howard Stark was not once seen drunk.

'He's doing much better now,' the insider said. 'He has found new love, less judgemental than the previous one.' 

Pasztecik de Zadek, a famous blogger once struggling with alcohol addiction, said the latest photos of Stark suggest he had stopped drinking or at least reduced his alcohol consumption. 'He seems more relaxed and less bloated,' she explained in her vlog.

 

 

**Top comments**

_Łap kotika_ I'm happy for him, he deserves happiness.

 _Patik_ Who's gonna be this time? Bruce Banner?

 _Fjufju_ Or maybe he's just cut back on booze bc he's concerned about his health? 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep your friends close and enemies closer. Tony Stark is spotted in Sweden with former arch nemesis**

By WOODROW HOYT for WISCONSIN JOURNAL

 

He is well-known for his passion for risk-taking but even his fans are shocked by his latest shenanigans. Tony Stark, 46, was spotted enjoying a balmy summer day with Loki, 1064. 

America's favourite billionaire philanthropist was photographed yesterday in Godås Blombacken, Sweden by a popular selfie artist Udo von Biodro. He explains: 'I wanted to snap two hundreds of selfies whilst gazing at Vänern and the shortest way to the lakeside from my house is near a cottage that I thought was deserted. It's far from other houses, surrounded by trees and close to the shore. To my surprise, I saw two men sunbathing on the front porch and they both looked familiar. I couldn't believe my own eyes, my favourite Avenger and his enemy?'

Looking perfectly at ease with one another in the pictures, Tony Stark sports tousled hair, while wearing only dark sunglasses. The charismatic villain next to him wears a faded green short-sleeved shirt and jeans shorts.  

Perhaps Tony Stak was trying to apprehend the misbehaving Norse god by exposing him to the direct sunlight.

 

 

**Top comments**

_Oj_ What the actual fuck? 

 _Lol_ I hope you're satisfied, Steve Rogers. This is all your fault.

 _Smør på lippen_ Whatever he's up to, I'm glad Stark didn't ruin my country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my prediction that we'll soon hear about 'selfie artists'. Ugh. Unless it has happened already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discussing your top secret mission? Relaxed Tony Stark has heart-to-heart with friend Bruce Banner as he's seen for first** **time since THOSE pictures of his idyllic getaway with Loki**

 

By J.D. O'CONNOR and CLARE FLETCHER for FANCY GOSSIPS

 

Tony Stark is back from Sweden and looks unexpectedly well-rested and happy. The 46-year-old heartthrob was seen in NY with Bruce Banner for the first time since the photos of his bizarrely cosy min break with Loki emerged.

The Jekyll-Hyde Avenger looked pensive and worried as he sipped his usual herbal tea, while Stark was all smiles and drank iced coffee. The two friends doubtlessly discussed Stark's mission to re-capture Loki. It seems it was a success and the dashing Norse god is no longer a threat.

 

**Top comments:**

 

 _Lauri_ I have some serious doubts about your interpretation of those pics...

 _I'm a cat_ Yes, that's definitely what happened. 

 _Sounds posh_ I think Tony just told Bruce he captured Loki and tied him up to his bed.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Not keeping things Lo-ki! Tony Stark and Loki seen together in New York**

By ELIJAH MIKAELSON for ORIGINAL STORIES ONLY

 

Tony Stark appears to have taken the advice to stay away from good people seriously. For the second time this month, he was spotted with Loki and the two former enemies now appear to be rather friendly. The sexiest Avenger had his arm placed affectionately around 1064-year-old Loki's shoulder as they walked down the street together following a lunch-time break.

Loki was in a much better mood than the last time he visited the city he was hell-bent on destroying. Unaware of Stark's popularity, he was surprised they were followed by a group of paparazzi. He asked his new friend: 'Stark, why are those mortals trying to photograph us? Is it because I'm hot?' Tony Stark was heard replying with a simple yes.

At least no public property was damaged during their outing.  

 

**Top comments:**

_Kotik_ "friends", yeah, more like friends with benefits

 _Bob_ How did that happen? Why isn't Loki in jail? Why wasn't he caught the moment he came back to NY?

 _Nan_ Yes, Loki, it's bc you're hot. Both of you are.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tony Stark attends ex Pepper Potts' wedding with rumoured flame Loki**

By Benetton Cumberbund for GOSSIP GRILL

 

Not many things are as awkward and stressful as seeing your ex getting married before you. Tony Stark clearly intended to outshine his former partner Pepper Potts as he chose Loki to be his plus-one at her wedding reception.

The most popular nerd superhero of all times looked razor sharp in a navy suit, while his date opted for a figure-hugging black suit. According to one of the wedding guests, the two unlikely friends were 'inseparable' and 'barely noticed other people'. 'They danced and talked, behaved like it was their first date, not someone else's big day,' the source added.

Somewhere in Africa Captain America must be proud of himself. 

 

 **Top comments:**  

 _I love pigeons_ This was funny at first but now I'm getting worried. What is going on, Tony? Why do you feel you need to prove anything to Rogers?

 _Not Black Panther_ I am 99% sure that Captain America did not want this to happen. Don't blame him.

 _Patison_ I bet Pepper was furious. Not a classy move, Tony.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Tony Stark and Loki continue to ignite romance rumours as they put on a cosy display in Iceland**

By FRAMLY DOLARIDE for NOT SO GREAT PINK DRAGON

 

They were first linked back in September and Tony Stark and Loki continued to ignite romance rumours when they were pictured looking cosy near Grotta lighthouse in Iceland. 

The pair, who have never commented about a potential relationship looked perfectly at ease in one another's company, as they wore co-ordinating black ensembles. One of the tourists who saw the Avenger and his much older friend said they paid no attention to the popular tourist attraction and most likely didn't even notice they were not alone. 'We took hundreds of pictures of them walking together and they didn't see us at all.' Another added: 'Despite the distance, you could totally tell they are on a date.'

Gossips Online reported back in October, that the pair had been hooking up with one another.   
  
NOT SO GREAT PINK DRAGON has contacted a spokesperson for both Tony Stark and Loki for further information.

 

**Top comments:**

_Such news_  The blur on that shot shows some real dedication right there. Looks like someone was hiding in a wheelie bin from 3 miles away just to get a pic to show someone from behind that could be anyone. But yeah, that's definitely Stark and his new mistake.

 _Bubi_ But why are they sticking to Nordic countries? 

 _Kot_ Wait, Loki has a spokesperson? Who? Thor?

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**New lovebirds Tony Stark and Loki confirm romance rumours as they enjoy ANOTHER date night in Reykjavik**

By ALEX PARRISH for QUANTICO JOURNAL

 

Just days after they were spotted getting cosy near the Grotta lighthouse, Tony Stark and Loki have enjoyed a private dinner in Reykjavik, Iceland.

The duo appeared to confirm their romance on Thursday when they dined at Frábær ímynda restaurant.  

The owner of the restaurant, Sigur Gróss, said they ordered hákarl, cured shark, svið, singed and boiled sheep head and Brennivín, the Icelandic schnapps. 'Sadly, they were more interested in each other, than in the famous Icelandic food,' Gróss added.

While they have yet to comment on their relationship, as they left the eatery all signs pointed to date night for the pair.

 

**Top comments:**

_Misiula_ Having a dinner together is not a confirmation of anything. 

 _Uncle Ben_  I'm still hoping Stark just wants to annoy Rogers.

 _Björk_ They should have tried ein með öllu - the Icelandic hot dog. Insanely delicious.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Surely this confirms it! Tony Stark and Loki pictured kissing in Copenhagen**

By RICH DOT COM for JELLER NEWS ONLINE

 

Tony Stark and Loki continue their series of mini-breaks in Northern Europe. Last night, the couple was spotted in the capital of Denmark. In the series of snaps the pair are locked in a romantic clinch, while walking along holding hands, with Loki burying his head in Stark's shoulder in one particularly close moment. He must have bent his knees to do so, yet it looked cosy and sweet anyway. 

The author of the photographs, Hans Puffin, told Jeller News Online that he had over ten minutes to photograph their passionate kisses. 'They gave me plenty of time to take pictures, it's almost like they wanted me to get the best quality photo,' Puffin said.

According to the witnesses, the pair held hands on sunset stroll along chilly Bellevue Beach and didn't mind the pouring rain. Some added they could hear the distant sound of Tony Stark's fans' hearts breaking.

 

Top comments:

 _Look at me, me, me_ I had no idea they were a couple. Oh god I hate Loki so much now! Tony is dreamy!

 _Freya_  photos seem so stage. Surprised they aren't slow dancing.

 _Pizza_ So, we're not supposed to remember that Loki's actions caused Tony's PTSD? Yeah? Ok.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Fake, staged and cringeworthy. Fans question the legitimacy of Tony Stark's relationship with Loki**

By NAS DOGONYAT for ZŁAPAŁAM SUMA

 

Their blossoming romance came as a bolt out of the blue. After a few romantic mini-breaks and countless public displays of affection, Twitter and Facebook was overrun with memes and sceptical tweets, while pictures of the misbehaving Avenger and the troublesome Norse god kissing were branded 'fake' and 'staged.'

Last week, the couple were photographed in Oulu, Finland, sharing a slow dance and a few stolen moments on Nallikari beach. 

Tweeters were in agreement that the photos taken in both Copenhagen and Oulu looked 'staged,' 'completely fake' and 'awkward' using GIFs and pictures to illustrate a collective rolling of eyes.

One wrote: 'Can we talk about how staged those photos look? Jesus.'

While one further user said: 'I've just seen the most awkward pictures of Tony Snark and Loki kissing. So vomit-inducing, how do I unsee those?' 

'These staged photos of Loki and Tony are simply awful. What a way to ruin your credibility and become a laughing stock,' pointed out another.

'THOSE SLOW-DANCING PICS OF TONY STARK AND HIS FAKE BOYFRIEND ARE SO CRINGEWORTHY, I CAN'T ,' added one user, using capital letters for emphasis.

One Steve Rogers fan saw the photos and suggested that Tony Stark is using Loki to hurt his previous boyfriend's feelings. 

Another Tweeter sarcastically used the words 'absolutely believable' and 'not at all fake' to demonstrate their doubt. It was a feeling that was echoed throughout other posts, with one verified user suggesting that Tony Stark wants to make Steve Rogers jealous and win him back.

 

**Top comments:**

_Bleh_ Isn't it strange that Tony never hinted he was with Steve while it lasted? Now he's in a new relationship and all of a sudden he wants everyone to see it? 

 _Omg_ Cringeeee~!

 _Steve Rogers for president_ Tony, you're just pathetic. 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**TOM SINGLETON: SO TONY STARK, ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN YOUR CAREER?**

By TOM SINGLETON for THE FANCIEST OF THEM ALL

 

There's hardly any day without new photos of the ostentatiously happy couple and even Stark's fans have begun to question his sanity. Finding true love borders on impossible and no one denies Iron Man the right to express his feelings publicly, yet it's hard not to wonder if he remembers in what circumstances he met Loki.  

In 2012, Loki has already attacked SHIELD and stole the Tesseract when he showed up in Stuttgart, Germany, to create a diversion and help Clint Barton steal iridium. Steve Rogers was sent to apprehend Loki, but the god surrendered only to Iron Man. Later, when the troublesome Asgardian had already managed to turn the Avengers against each other and blow up the helicarrier, he shifted his attention back to Tony Stark. Not knowing about a new, upgraded version of the suit, Loki defenestrated Stark and made no attempt to save his enemy.  

A year later, Steve Rogers ended his secret relationship with Stark and didn't spare his feelings. The way Rogers explained why he no longer wanted to be with his late friend's son seemed harsh and many feared how that brutal honesty was going to affect Stark. Last September, he was first seen with Loki. 

Many fans are deeply concerned about their idol's state of mind. It is not only the question of whether or not this very public love affair is Stark's way of punishing Rogers or himself. In 2012, Loki gathered dozens of innocent people willing to kill for him. One of his talents is mind control and he does not hesitate to use it. Stark's unusual behaviour might be explained by magical brainwashing. 

Even if their love is true and not an effect of morally questionable spells, there are still reasons to worry about Stark's well-being. How long will the Avengers tolerate a wolf in not every convincing sheep's clothing parading right in front of them and possibly spying on them? When will they realise that Loki's presence in our world means danger? What will Stark choose, Iron Man or Loki? 

Fortunately, there is still hope that Steve Rogers will return to the US and continue his mission to protect the US citizens from hostile aliens, including Loki. 

 

**Top comments:**

_Crab_ I don't think Tony will become evil just bc his team don't like his boyfriend. Also, didn't Loki need his blue sceptre to control people? He doesn't have it anymore.

 _Co tak piszczy_ Not everyone wants to date an innocent boy next door and lead a boring life. Maybe Tony loves danger.

 _Patison nie przeszkadzaj bo piszę_  You are right. We can't let people be happy. The idea! My goodness.

 

 

 

 


End file.
